


Spotlight

by SippingThatTea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SippingThatTea/pseuds/SippingThatTea
Summary: For a while, Victor was getting sick of spotlight so much, he decided to take a break from skating. That had all changed when he met Yuuri.





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Yuuri on Ice fanfic after months and months of thinking and finally gathering the courage to do so. I had originally written this for Pride month, but I missed the deadline by a long shot. It was originally going to be a drabble, but I decided to make it a multichaptered thing. Please don't hesitate to give feedback, and thank you for reading!

A year ago, Victor Nikiforov hated being in the spotlight.

Okay fine. That wasn't exactly true. Hate was a very strong word, and Viktor didn't really hate being in the spotlight. However, he certainly didn't enjoy being in it like he used to. It was becoming more of a chore to smile at every camera that pushed toward his face, laugh at every false accusation or rumor like it really didn't bother him, and to give them a dignified answer to every single question. Victor couldn't even remember the last time he actually enjoyed himself while dealing with the paparazzi or winning his umpteenth Grand Prix Final. He smiled and responded politely, but it was becoming more robotic than sincere. He was a pro with dealing with the spotlight. He had an instant response programmed in his mind for every question or statement he received. You build up an arsenal after years and years of being in the spotlight, and Viktor was well aware of that. He had singlehandedly perfected the art of dealing with the Papparazi, not giving them too much information but leaving them with just enough to satisfy them.

But you can only do the same thing so many times before you lose interest in it, which was Viktor's problem.

Now just to clarify, Victor loved ice skating. He didn't came into the sport to win medals and receive ton of fame, though both were nice to have. He had always loved to ice skate, for that was one of the few things that gave him such enjoyment in his life. His upbringing wasn't one of the best a child could have, but having Yakov as his coach was a blessing in a very very good disguise. He always considered Yakov to be like a father to him, since his own father wasn't the greatest. Victor was sure that deep down that Yakov considered the same with him, for he wouldn't try so hard to keep him on the right track concerning his skating career. And then there was Yurio. Well his name was Yuri, but he called him Yurio to ease the confusion. Yurio was that obnoxious little brother who clearly meant well. After all, why else would he fly all the way from Russia to Japan to find him. Sure he was temperamental, rude, and vulgar at times, but Victor knew that Yurio really did care for him more than he let on. Then there were the other ice skaters such as Christophe, Otabek, and even JJ to some extent. They had all admired him and looked up to him. He was considered to be one of the best in the sport, and he was flattered that so many of his competitors started skating because of him. Viktor loved ice skating, but he didn't love being the center of attention all the time because of it. It was becoming to the point where it was becoming a battle to continue ice skating, which is why he never gave a concrete answer whether or not he was retiring or going for the Grand Prix another year. Usually, Victor always knew what exactly he wanted. He wasn't a indecisive person. When he wanted something, he'd go for it all the way without a second thought. That was the determination he had when he first began ice skating. However, that determination was becoming harder and harder to find with each passing year. Vikcor honestly didn't know if he would ever regaling that determination, that passion he had years ago.

Then it happened.

He stumbled upon a video of someone doing his undoubtedly most famous routine. That wasn't anything new really. Being the big celebrity he was, fans over to replicate their favorite celebriy's routine. However, this one was much different than other videos he had seen. This one was so unique, he literally packed his things and head straight to Hasetsu, Japan to meet him in person. Well, see him again would be more aproppriate. It was the man who stole his heart that short time ago at the most recent Grand Prix Final, and ran away as if he was Cinderella at the stroke of midnight. It was him who revived that passion and determination at the banquet where they danced the night away and he was asked to be his coach.He didn't understand at first what about him made him feel this way. Not even his beloved dog, Makkachin could make him feel the passion and determination he felt with him. Love was what he definitely felt from his best friend, something he was also lacking in that he found himself feeling in the man who danced his way into his heart. Viktor knew from that video that he had to see him again, and he ventured forth to find the man who revived him.

He had to find Yuuri Katsuki And fast.

Before Viktor knew it, he'd packed up all of his and Makkachin's things, bought plane tickets and arranged a flight straight toward Japan. No one was going to stand in his way as he did so. Not Yakov, the paparazzi, or anyone of the sort. Sure He didn't quite tell anyone where he was going, but he didn't really think about the consequences of his actions. That's how he found himself in such a situation in the first place. His main focus was seeing that beautiful and talented skater again that took his heart and ran away with it. Maybe that's why he was losing interest in the things he loved. Because his heart was more into the mysterious skater and not in winning medals or smiling for a group of people that felt like he knew him. Maybe that was the first time where he didn't have to pretend anymore. It was getting to the point where he was beginning to lose himself, his true self. That was the real reason why he decided to travel to Hasetsu. Not only to find the skater that stole his heart, but to find the real Viktor that he was in so much danger of losing afterwards. 

Yakov was going to be furious when he found out, but he didn't care. Yakov was a million miles away from his train of thought, as was pretty much everything else. Right now, he only thought about him, and wouldn't stop until he got there. Thank goodness it was only a 9 hour flight, so he could figure out what the hell he was going to say to him. He couldn't just show up at his house without reason, and he couldn't sound silly when he finally saw the person that was on his mind for a year. Here he was, Viktor Nikiforov, 5 time Grand Prix Final champ, and he was nervous about what to say to a person. Winning a medal was a cake walk compared to this. With makkachin on his side to give him some sort of confidence (Makkachin was quite good at that really), he mentally prepared himself for what would either be the worst or the greatest moment of his life. 

This really was his make it or break it moment.


End file.
